Love is a Deadly Poison
by AroukiiTwins
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are now out of college, and they've yet to find out that that's the least of their problems. Better summary inside. YAOI KakashiIruka Alternate Universe


**Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have finally gotten together after multiple trials that have tested their resolve. The good news is they're finally out of college. The not-so-good news is they've yet to get jobs. The bad news is someone is trying to kill Kakashi's happiness, literally! **

**Author's Note: Andra here! This one is my story. Chances are that if all goes well, then I'll create a prequel, but unfortunately, right now, I have no inspiration for the first story right now; just a sequel. But, like I said, if I find good inspiration, then I shall right the prequel! **

_Kiharu: This is apparently inspired by me playing Resident Evil 4 in front of her. O.o; She's weird like that… yeah. pets Andra_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this storyline is mine.**

Sunlight streamed into the room, causing the sleeping man on the bed to keep his eyes closed longer than he would had the curtains been closed like he had them last night. Soft hands were shaking the silver-haired man. Instead of paying attention to them, he rolled over, his head in the pillow, the blanket being pulled over his head. He was hiding his grin from the world.

"Kakashi! Get out of bed!" said another man, though his voice did a terrible job of hiding his laughter. Kakashi raised one hand and then put it back down.

"Kakashi… Please get out of bed?" asked the same voice, though softer now, in a whisper. Damn Iruka. He knew that Kakashi couldn't resist that.

"Alright, alright… Close the curtain," Kakashi sighed, giving into the adorableness that was Iruka. Iruka chuckled and closed the curtains. Before he could turn around, he felt a head come to rest on his shoulder. He turned, blinking his large brown eyes, and then smiling.

"Hello Kakashi," he said, smiling.

"Hi Iruka. Do we have anything planned today?" Kakashi asked, kissing Iruka's cheek, and then stretching.

"Yes. Job hunting," Iruka said, passing Kakashi the jacket he was looking for. Kakashi groaned and then pushed his hair out of his face, one eye still covered.

"Why?" Kakashi whined.

"Because we can't keep living off of Jiraiya's money!"

"… Eh? Why not?"

A loud thump followed by Kakashi screaming, "Ow!" was heard from three stories up. A random woman looked up as she finished washing the dishes before her twin boys' birthday party.

"Damned loud kids downstairs…" she muttered.

"Mom! Joey hit me!" yelled a child's voice.

"Did not!"

Kakashi sighed as he drove the convertible down the street. Iruka was sitting in the passenger side, flipping through the radio stations, humming along if he knew songs, and then muttering about the commercials. Kakashi smiled. It was the simple things in life that brought your spirits up so much. Though, Kakashi supposed that Iruka wasn't just a 'little' thing in his life, but a huge part of it.

"-shi! KAKASHI STOP THE DAMN CAR!" Iruka hollered. Kakashi's foot went to the brake before he could even think. He managed to stop the car right as the light turned red and right before he rear-ended the car in front of him. Iruka turned to stare at him, his brown eyes widened accusingly.

"Iruka, I'm so-"

"Are you okay?"

The question shocked the silver haired man and caused him to blink his visible eye several times.

"Uh… Yeah," he said truthfully. Iruka heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good. You had me worried," he said, smiling at Kakashi.

"Are… you okay?"

"Couldn't be better."

The ride continued without any further disturbance. Kakashi pulled into the parking spot, and put the convertible in park. He pressed a button and then undid his seatbelt as the top of the car began to come up, covering the vehicle. Kakashi pressed another button, and the windows came up. Finally, Kakashi turned off the car and came out. Iruka laughed softly and climbed out as well, holding Kakashi's hand as the silvernette locked the car with the press of a button on his key. They walked inside the mall.

"Iruka!" Kakashi cried out, alarmed, though Iruka was standing right next to him. The brunette froze, his eyes widening as he moved to look at his lover.

"What?!" he exclaimed, ready for anything.

". . . I'm hungry!"

The echo of a smack and a grown man's yelp of pain were heard that wonderful morning in the food court. What a way to start the day.

**Yeah… It's 1:30 in the morning… and I'm running on very little sleep. So, I figure this is as good a place as any to stop. I'll do my best to keep updating regularly, but I seem to have issues with that, so please be patient with me.**

**Thanks,  
Andra Aroukii**


End file.
